Death of a Dobe
by Aiko Kohanako
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after being gone for five years only to find that Naruto was killed on a mission to bring him back, but is everything how it seems? Warnings: Yoai, slash, mature content, lang... if you know any more I should put, please tell me.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I'm kind of suck on my other story, so for now I'm going to write this one... If I have multiple stories to work on, I usually write more on both quicker than I would if I only had one story. If you are enjoying my other story, I'm sorry about the delay, and I hope you like this one. I haven't decided exactly where this one will go, but I do know that you will know a secret in it very early on. evil smile Also, at least in the beginning, once Sasuke learns the news, you will see a very vulnerable Uchiha.**

**Well, for now enjoy, and I will update as often as possible.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew that Orochimaru was strong, and could teach him much, but he also knew that the snake-master wasn't as strong as Itachi. But, Sasuke also knew that he would be able to take the things he learned from Orochimaru to the next level, and achieve the ability that he sought after; the ability to kill his older brother.**

The three years that Orochimaru had to wait before taking Sasuke's body passed, but Sasuke refused to give up just yet. He told the snake-commander that he wanted to kill his brother first, that he wanted to see the look on Itachi's face as he died by the hands of his younger sibling. Sasuke said that after that, Orochimaru could have anything that he wanted. Sasuke lied.

Orochimaru watched from the sidelines, a year later, as Sasuke thrust his chidori through the older Uchiha and the snake that was holding him. In just as flawless of a motion, Sasuke swung around and attacked the snake-man. Unprepared for an attack, Orochimaru died without a way to escape. Kabuto was an easy victim after that, as were what remained of the Sound Village.

Even then, Sasuke didn't return to Konoha immediately; it took him a full year before he managed to make it that far, and even then, he wasn't sure he was ready for what awaited him.


	2. 1 Hokage

**I know that these chapters are short, but I figure that if I keep them short I can update more often... We'll see how it goes.

* * *

Sasuke sighed inwardly as he approached the gates of Konoha. He didn't know what to expect from the village, or his old friends. Naruto would probably punch him, and Sasuke would probably allow it; he knew he deserved it.**

With a small smirk at this thought, Sasuke pushed through the gates, sending a cold glare at the guards, challenging them. Both of them froze in place, unwilling to test the Uchiha man. All they could do was watch, as Sasuke continued into the village.

Sasuke proceeded to the Hokage's tower without interruption. Slowler, he knocked on the door, and was slightly surprised as Sakura opened the door.

"I'm sorry but Hokage-sama isn't seeing anyone-" She paused as her eyes met a pair of dark orbs. "Sasuke." She breathed.

Without answering, and giving his old teammate only an indifferent glare, he proceeded past Sakura and stopped in front of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade looked up slowly, then learned back in her chair. "You return, _Uchiha_?"

"Tuh." Sasuke smirked. "Orochimaru is dead; like I would just hand him my body after such basic training." He paused, regaining his stoic expression. "Itachi is dead too."

"And now you want to be welcomed back into the village?" Tsunade demanded, losing her temper momentarily. Quickly, she composed herself. "You will still have to face a punishment, and even after that, you will never fully be trusted again."

Sasuke looked away. "I understand."

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura."

"H-hai?" The young woman jumped.

"Take Uchiha to see what his desertion has cost." At this, the Hokage turned away, her eyes filling slightly with water.

Confused, Sasuke looked to Sakura, who merely looked down and signaled for Sasuke to follow.


	3. 2 The Grave

Sasuke silently followed Sakura. She hadn't said a word since they had left the Hokage's tower, and looked as if she would break down at any moment. Sasuke wondered what could make the girl this upset; she seemed even worse off then when he first left the village.

Sakura came to a sudden stop, and pointed out in front of her. Sasuke followed her finger to a gravestone. Slowly, he walked the distance that remained, alone, so as to read the name on the stone: Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke stumbled, trying to move back to quickly. Catching his balance, he looked back at Sakura, a look in his eyes demanding to know if it was true.

"It was-it was six months ago." Sakura sobbed. "He heard a rumor about where you and Orochimaru were, and he went off alone. Tsunade-sama- she told him he didn't have permission to go, at least not until a team could be formed, but everyone was out on missions, and he just wouldn't wait." She continued to sob harder. "It was trap. He managed to kill the ones who set him up, but he died in the process."

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. "Dobe; he couldn't even keep himself alive."

A look of horror passed its way across Sakura's face as Sasuke walked pass her. He continued on, seeming not to notice as the girl dropped to her knees, crying uncontrollably.

Somewhere from a nearby tree, a low growl issued, unheard by either of them.

Quickly and quietly, Sasuke made his way through the deserted village. It was late, and he knew that nobody would be up to see him, but still he took caution enough to mask his presence.

The Uchiha man paused at the spot he had been at earlier; Naruto's grave. This time, he dropped to his knees as sobs broke from his shaking form. "Dobe!" He yelled as he hit the ground in front of him. "Why couldn't you just wait? Orochimaru was dead already." He sobbed harder. "Why didn't I just come back sooner? You would still be here if I had just come back when I killed him." He grabbed his chest. "N-naruto."

"It's suspicious for you to be sneaking around this late at night." A voice called from behind.

Sasuke jumped up, and spun around, wiping the tears from his eyes. It looked as if it had been an ANBU who had snuck up on him.

The man wore his cloak with his hood up, the only thing visible was his mask, orange and in the shape of a fox. It reminded Sasuke of Naruto, and he wanted to rip it from the man's face.

"Are you sad? That you killed the demon boy, that is?" The man asked sarcastically. "We're better off without that fox-demon around; he was just a danger to the village."

Without thinking, Sasuke lunged towards the man, but the masked stranger was too fast, and easily dodged to the side.

"It seems the great Uchiha blood isn't that great, now is it?" The man chuckled.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

The man just chuckled again. "If I wanted my identity to be known, I wouldn't wear a mask, would I?" He sighed. "They call me the Full Moon Fox, but if you want to know who I really am, you'll have to pull this mask from my face." There was an evil gleam in the stranger's voice, but it quickly vanished. "You didn't answer my question; are you sad that you killed this boy?"

Sasuke looked away. "I didn't touch him."

"But he would have lived if it weren't for you!" The man lost his temper. "It's because of you that he died, and that he wasted the last years of his life. If he hadn't been chasing after you, think of all the things he could have done, could have become. He didn't even get to fulfill his dream because of you."

A tear ran down the Uchiha's cheek. "He wasn't suppose to come after me. He was suppose to hate me, and be glad that I was gone; he wasn't suppose to care." Sasuke fell to his knees in tears again, but the stranger had already disappeared. "Why couldn't he just leave me to die?"

* * *

**And now is when the shameless begging begins!!! Please, review, and I promise there will be more tomorrow.**


	4. 3 Mission

**I'm not sure that I want to let you all know the secret anymore... Then again, I'm not good at keeping my mouth shut when I know what's going to happen... I don't know what to do yet, but I'll tell you this much: My favorite charaters are, in order, Gaara, Naruto, and Sai.**

**I'm glad you all like it. **

**I strongly believe that Sasuke should feel guilty, but I think the only way that could ever happen would be if something happened to his little Dobe... **

**The identity of Full Moon Fox, the masked ANBU member, is the secret here. All I'll say about who he is is that many people loved Naruto as they became his friends, so many would be proud to where the mask of a fox in his honor. You'll hear more about him as a person, if not who he is, in later chapters, as well as a little bit of this one.**

**Also, I think I may make the chapters longer, as in double, if you really think that it would be best. Okay, that's it, so enjoy the chapter, and know that I'm writing the next chapter right now, so it should be up within the half-hour.**

**

* * *

**"That'll be all for today, Sakura." Tsunade waved for the pink-haired woman to leave. 

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura nodded as she closed the door behind her. Ever since Naruto's death, the young medic-nin had taken to working with her mentor until she was too tired to think, and even with Sasuke's retune, she didn't change her pace.

Tsunade sighed as she sat back in her chair. "What do you want, Full Moon Fox?"

The masked man bowed as he stepped out into the light in front of the Hokage's desk. "Have you decided his punishment yet, Hokage-sama?" The man turned his face upwards to watch his master's expression.

The Hokage leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk and folding her hands. "He abandoned the village, but by remaining with Orochimaru, he kept that snake-bastard away from here. The only thing he really has to pay for is the pain he caused those he left behind."

"And Naruto-kun's life." The man reminded her.

Tsunade smiled. "If that fool would have just waited." She sighed as her face fell into a frown. "Did you finish your last mission?" She demanded roughly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Full Moon Fox nodded. "It appears that, not only did Uchiha-san kill Orochimaru, but he also destroyed the entire organization that had been built; anyone who had connections to the Sound Village has been killed. As for Akatsuki," he paused, and when he continued, there was a gleam in his voice. "Well, with the exception of Itachi, I killed all of those that remained."

"You're proud, aren't you?" Tsunade cuckled.

"It only proves my power." The man answered back.

Tsunade shook her head. "With Orochimaru and the Sound Village destroyed, and the end of Akatsuki, there is nothing more for you to do."

"My branch of ANBU was made strictly for the most dangerous threats to Konoha." Full Moon Fox answered. "It's only purpose is to take down those threats which other ANBU members cannot. Because of the special type of ninja that it takes to perform this kind of duty, I am the only current member."

"That's right." Tsuande agreed. "And right now, even with Sasuke's return, we have nothing for you." She thought for a moment. "If he killed Orochimaru, then there is no need to worry about Sasuke betraying the village. Even as such, he is the closest thing we have to a threat of your level. Because of this I am giving you a new mission." The Hokage stood. "Watch Uchiha Sasuke at all times, and give him whatever punishment you see fit for his crimes."

"Any punishment?" A spark formed in the man's eye. "Even a haunting?"

"What do you mean?"

The masked man chuckled. "Despite how he reacted in the presence of Sakura-san, Uchiha-san seems to be torn up over the lose of Naruto-kun. Perhaps if he were to be visited by the boy whose death he caused…" He dropped off.

Tsunade nodded. "Be careful; you may be skilled, but he has the Sharingan."

"Hai." Full Moon Fox bowed once more before disappearing in a poof of smoke.


	5. 4 Punishment Begins

**I know this chapter is short for what it is, but Sasuke's punishment will come in rounds. Also, I wanted to let you know that Full Moon Fox is not the only person who will be making Sasuke pay for leaving, and the next chapter will have a lot of Saskue-bashing/beating, so enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Sasuke bolted up in his bed. He could sense someone in his home, and he recognized the chakra signature, but didn't believe it. Slowly, he slipped out of bed and fumbled around for a shirt. He stopped when he heard something fall, and dashed off in the direction of the sound in his boxers. 

He froze as he entered the main room. In the middle of the room stood a blond boy clad in orange. Even though he was facing the opposite way, Sasuke knew instantly that it was Naruto.

It seemed like it took forever for the boy to turn around. When blue orbs met black ones, the blond boy teared up. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto?" The Uchiha breathed. Something seemed wrong in his mind, but Sasuke couldn't figure out what it was. Here stood his Dobe, looking exactly as he had the day that Sasuke had left the village, alive and crying for him. Then it the pale man; it was the thirteen year old boy who stood in front of him, not the eighteen year old man who should have been waiting for him.

"You came back too late, Teme." Naruto laughed. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Dobe." A Tear fell. "You weren't suppose to come after me; Orochimar was dead."

"Like we knew that?" Naruto demanded, nearly shouting. "He could have already had you body; I didn't have time to wait around and hear any rumors about his death."

In a poof of smoke, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared behind Sasuke, only this time he was older. Now, the boy looked as he had when he and the new team 7 had found Orochimaru's lair.

"I would have helped you get strong enough to kill Itachi, Teme." Naruto sneered. "Instead, you led me to my death."

"You weren't-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Don't tell me I wasn't suppose to follow you." Naruto commanded. "You were my rival and my brother; I couldn't just leave you to be _his _toy. You hurt everyone when you left, especially Sakura-chan."

"And that's all you cared about, right?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Again, Naruto disappeared, and this time was replaced by a version of himself engulfed in the power of the Kyuubi. "It's more than what you thought of."

Sasuke fell back, his head flooding with the memories of the last battle he had with Naruto before reaching Orochimaru. The power of the blows they had exchanged tore through his mind, and then, there was nothing.


	6. 5 More Punishment

**Okay, so this chapter is quite a bit longer... Tell me which way you like better, and also, I would like to know who you think Full Moon Fox is.**

**Some of you need to know that the rating of this fic will go up as more elements come into play. Either the next chapter, or the chapter after that (I haven't decided), it will be a little... ummm... mature content, so be aware that if you are not old enough/allowed to read such things, don't. I'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter, and try to make it so that you can still read afterwards, even if you don't read that chapter.**

**In the meantime, I look forward to seeing your guesses and knowing if you like longer or shorter chapters. I'm going to play Mine Sweeper or Black Jack for a while, so enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a forceful sneeze. He looked around before realizing that he had fallen asleep on the cold ground, in only his boxers. Stretching out he tried to remember how he got there, and jumped up when the night came back to him.

Quickly, he scanned the house, but found no trace of anyone. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

Slowly, Sasuke headed back to his bedroom to get dressed. Suddenly, he had craving for ramen, and not just any ramen; Ichiraku's ramen. Finishing dressing, he headed out, and through the village.

Everyone he passed stopped to watch as the Uchiha continued on his way. No one dared to question where he was going, what he was doing, or even when he had gotten back. No one, that is, until someone punched him hard in the face.

When Sasuke got up, he saw the boy he remembered to be Sai. He hadn't changed much as far as appearance, but be no longer wore the fake smile he use to always be seen with.

"How dare you come back here after what you did." Sai growled as he punched Sasuke again, this time in the stomach.

The Uchiha man didn't even try to dodge. "What do you care; you didn't know him."

Again Sasuke was hit. "Naruto-kun was my friend, and like a brother to me." Sai gritted. "And he cared so much about you that he died trying to find you." He punched Sasuke once more. "The least you can do is pretend that you care."

Sasuke looked away. "As if it's any of your business if I care or not."

Sai pulled back to hit Sasuke again, but was stopped by Sakura pulling his arm down. "It's not worth it; obvious, Sasuke doesn't care about anything anymore."

"H-hai." Sai wrapped his arms instinctively around the pink-haired woman.

Sakura leaned into the hold. "If you're going to turn up after all the damage that you've caused, the least you could do is to not cause any trouble now. You ruined all of our lives when you left; try not to ruin them all with your return." The medic-nin turned, and grabbing Sai's hand, led him off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke continued on his way, not looking where he was going until he bumped into someone. He glared upward, to find Neji, with Hinata close behind him.

"You should watch where you're going, Uchiha." The Hyuuga clan member no longer wore his headband across his forehead; in fact, Sasuke couldn't see where he had moved it too, but didn't really care to look. Now it seemed that Neji was wearing the mark of the branch family proudly, and didn't even seem to take notice any longer.

"I don't want to deal with you." Sasuke seethed.

"If have to deal with everyone, if you want to be welcomed back, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said confidently.

"You'll never be welcomed back." Neji sneered. "Not after what you did to Naruto."

A growl came from behind, and Sasuke turned just in time to be tackled by a much larger Akamaru. He began to bark as Kiba came running up behind him.

"Hey, Akamaru, you know better than to-" He paused as he saw it was Sasuke under his pup. "Never mind, go ahead and eat him."

"Kiba." Shino said deeply as he approached the group.

"I guess you're right." Kiba sighed. "Let him up Akamaru; he'd probably make you sick anyways."

The dog gave an affirmative bark before he followed his master's order. At the same time, Sasuke picked himself up.

"K-Kiba-kun… Sh-Shino-kun." Hinata whispered shyly.

"Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?" Sasuke demanded.

"You're lucky we don't do more." Neji stormed.

"We'll be late." Shino reminded the others before turning and leaving. Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, and Hinata followed, all of them, glaring at the Uchiha as they passed by.

Sasuke made it the rest of the way to the ramen shop without further incident. He took his seat and waited until Ayame came to him.

"What can I get for-" She was interrupted by her father.

"Get out." He shouted. "You're not welcomed here."

Sasuke just glared at the old man.

"I said get out." He repeated. "You're the reason why we lost our best customer."

"Sasuke-kun?" Ayame looked surprised. "I didn't even recognize you." Suddenly she began to glare at Sasuke too. "You heard him; leave."

Without question, Sasuke left.

He heard a sigh from in front of him. "How troublesome." Sasuke looked up in time to see Shikamaru blow out a puff of smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. "When did you get back?"

"Aren't you going to attack me too?" Sasuke asked as his gaze returned to the ground.

"It takes too much energy, and besides, you don't have to attack someone in order to hate them." Shikamaru answered.

Chouji, standing next to him, nodded in agreement.

Sighing, Sasuke just walked passed to two men, and headed to Naruto's grave. He spent the rest of the day there, unbothered, until night fell. Then, the fox masked man appeared again.

"Do you wish you had been there to save him?" The man asked. "Do you wish that you were still with Orochimaru, that way he would have come to you?" When he didn't get an answer, he moved on to his next question. "Did you really hate him so much, that you wanted him to hate you?"

Sasuke choked. "No." His voice seemed scratchy at first, by as he continued, it got solid. "That Dobe, he was such an idiot. I wanted him to hate me so that I couldn't hurt him. I knew that if I went to Orochimaru, he would hurt, but I thought, if I stayed, I wouldn't be strong enough to protect him from Itachi."

"You didn't think he was strong enough to protect himself?"

"Not from that man." Sasuke shook his head, then sighed. "I didn't want him to get hurt; not at all." There was a moment of silence before Sasuke looked up at Full Moon Fox. "Did you know him?"

"Some." He answered, looking away. "It was my job to watch him, like I'm watching you."

"Were you watching him then?" Sasuke demanded. "Did you watch him die?"

The man chuckled. "Yeah, I was there, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't help him. Like you said, he was an idiot, and he always did what he wanted, even if it would cause his death."

"Why did you stop him? Why didn't you help him?"

Full Moon Fox sighed. "He would only allow one person to save him, and that person wasn't there to do it." He looked at the boy, pathetically hunched over in front of the grave. "He waited for you, but you never came."

Again, Sasuke fell into tears, and the mysterious man disappeared again.


	7. 6 The Sweetest Torture

**Okay, so here is where the story jumps into the mature content. I tried to write a similar chapter in my other story, and haven't done so yet, so this is my first attempt. I would say that it's pretty light compared to others I have read, but still... Be warned. Fell free to tell me what a horrible job I did on my first try**

**Though the next chapter eludes to what happens here, it is not 100 needed for you to read this, so if you're not into reading a little bit of this kind of stuff every now and again, I'm uploading the next chapter at the same time so that you don't have to wait, then I'm going to bed. Enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

Exhausted, Sasuke made his way back to his house. Without stripping off his clothes, he fell into his bed, too tired to do anything. He sighed heavily, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"You really don't have any stamina, do you, Teme?" A laugh came from the other side of the room.

Sasuke shot up. "Naruto?" He watched as the sixteen version of his lost friend approached him.

"Did you think that I would let you off that easily?" The Kyuubi vessel asked as he pushed Sasuke back onto the bed. "I haven't even begun to take my payment from you."

"N-Naruto." Sasuke breathed just before Naruto leaned down to claim the pale boy's lips.

"Not even close." Naruto dug his mouth deeper into the older boy's, pulling back only for air. "Almost three years of being with Jiriya… I learned a lot, Teme."

"Nh." Was all that Sasuke could say as Naruto attached himself to the other boy's neck. "Na-Naruto."

"Let's get this out of the way." The blond pulled away long enough to draw Sasuke's shirt over his head, before locking their lips in a battle once more. This time he plunged his tongue into the other's mouth. Instantly, he was rewarded by a large moan.

Slowly, Naruto worked his way down Sasuke's chin, then next, pausing only long enough to leave marks here and there. Next, he focused on the pale boy's nipples, sucking to make them erect.

At each suckle, another moan escaped the Uchiha's throat. Then, a whimper fell from his lips as Naruto moved lower, his tongue circling the dark haired man's navel.

In one swift motion, Naruto removed the other man's shorts and boxers. Suddenly, Sasuke realized how bare he was, on how covered his Dobe was. Sasuke began to try and pull Naruto's jacket off.

"Not yet." Naruto growled as he pushed Sasuke back onto the bed. The blue eyed beauty gave a devilish smile as he swooped down to engulf Sasuke's member. Sasuke let out a loud moan, arching his back into the source of his pleasure. He growled angrily as Naruto pulled away.

"Tonight's about what I want." The blond reminded him, while undoing his own pants. He bent down to give Sasuke one more lick before plunging roughly into him.

Sasuke screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain, as Naruto tore at his inside, while hitting his pleasure spot on the first stoke. "Naruto."

"It'll be over soon." Naruto cooed as he began to move, eliciting more sounds out of the Uchiha.

Soon, their beating sped up, each thrust from Naruto met equally by the man under him, until both were on the edge of their climax. Naruto pulled out quickly, spilling his seed over his partner, then he smirked evilly.

"Let's see how you do on your own." He got up, righted his clothes, then disappeared, leaving behind an unfulfilled Uchiha.

Sasuke breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. Before he could even register that Naruto had left, he passed out into darkness.


	8. 7 Answers

**In this chapter, I thought I'd give you a little more hints about who Full Moon Fox is, but I still don't know if I'm ready to tell you just yet.**

**A couple different people have been telling me that they want longer chapters... That will deffenatly happen if this thing is still going on next week because then I will be back in school, and will have a longer stretch that I will have to write for.**

**In the meantime, tell me what you think, and maybe even what you might want to see tomorrow, or even if there is something that you want to see more/less of in future chapters.**

* * *

Sasuke slowly awoke to the bright light streaming in through his bedroom window. As he came to his senses, he realized that he was sticky, and before he could remember why, he headed to the shower.

Letting the warm water run over him and wake him up, Sasuke began to think about what had happened before he fell asleep. He jumped, almost falling, when he remembered exactly what had happened.

Looking over his body, he saw that the marks his Dobe had left were still there. He went over the night again, switching the water to cold.

Hurriedly, he got out of the shower, dressed, and stormed up to Naruto's grave. The masked man seemed to be waiting for him there.

"Aren't we up late?" Full Moon Fox asked with a smile.

"You said that you were watching me." Sasuke accused the man. "Were you watching last night?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm only human, Uchiha-san; I can't watch you all the time."

"Don't give me that crap." Sasuke made to punch the masked man, but missed. "Who are you?"

The man laughed. "I told you: if you want to know who I really am, you'll have to remove my mask."

"I will find out." Sasuke stormed off, heading towards the Hokage tower. When he got there, he didn't bother to knock, merely storming in.

Eight eyes turned to face him. One pair belonged to the Hokage, the other three, to the Sand Siblings. Gaara sat in a chair, across the Hokage's desk, while Temari and Kanouru stood slightly behind. Soundlessly, Gaara got, stopped right at Sasuke's side, gave him a death-glare, and continued out of the room. Quickly, his siblings followed after him.

Sasuke made sure the door was firmly shut before he made his way towards Tsunade. "Tell me who he is." He demanded, pounding his fist on the desk.

"Who?" The Medic-master asked innocently.

"Full Moon Fox." Sasuke answered angrily. "Who is he?"

"A man without friends or family." Tsunade answered. "He has no one precious to him, and so has no one to hold him back. His strength is unmatchable, and no one has ever been able to beat him. Even the most skilled of ninja fall like children at his techniques. He destroyed Akatsuki and lives only to die for this village. He has no other purpose in life."

Tsunade watched as Sasuke's expression remained stoic. "Many years ago, he lost what was most precious to him, and has been alone ever since. It's because of this that he no longer had a purpose to live, and so came to give up his life for this village. He couldn't stop the ones he loved more than anything from dying, so he had no choice but to give his life to all of us.

"Even if you don't see him, he has been charged with watching you and making sure you don't do anything against this village. You will never leave his sight, and he is to handle anything that will concern you. His job is to keep you alive, when he couldn't do the same for Naruto."

A sly smile crossed Tsunade's face. "Have you been giving him a show?" She asked, pointed towards his neck.

Sasuke pulled up his collar. "That's none of your business."

"Of course." The Hokage smiled as Sasuke stormed out of her office. When she was sure he was out of hearing range, she leaned back. "If that is a part of your punishment for him, be careful that you don't grow attached. If he finds out the truth-"

"If he finds out the truth, perhaps he would join my branch." Full Moon Fox interrupted as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Konoha can't afford to lose the Uchiha blood, or its bloodline limit." She snapped.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The masked man bowed deeply. "I'm sorry I suggested it."

Tsunade waved him off. "You'd better be careful; if you don't keep a better eye on him, Gaara will kill him."

Full Moon Fox turned roughly towards the door.


	9. 8 Everyone

**I didn't really want to write this chapter, but I needed it to fill time, and thought it would be best if everyone knew where the others were, since I don't think any other way to explain would fit.**

**I don't know how long this will go for... I think it may come to end in the next 5-10 chapters because once Sasuke finds out who Full Moon Fox is, there is no more story. I might end up making a part too, though, that deals with the aftermath... Hmmm, it's a thought.**

**Anyways, I haven't decided if I'm ready to write the next part yet or not, so this may be the only chapter tonight.**

* * *

Sasuke stormed down the halls of the Hokage tower, making his way out. He froze as soon as his gaze caught Gaara and his siblings blocking his way. "Move." He ordered roughly.

A wave of sand crushed Sasuke against a wall. "Showing your face after what you did." Gaara sneered as he walked towards Sasuke. "And it looks like you're enjoying yourself." The red-head pulled Sasuke's collar down. Gaara punched his captive before releasing him from the sand. "Looks like your proved him wrong; precious people only cause your death."

Gaara's hand shot out, sand rushing towards Sasuke, to perform his sand coffin. When the sand settled, Sasuke was gone.

"Are you trying to start a war, Kazekage-sama?" A voice asked from behind. The three sand siblings turned around to see Full Moon Fox holding Sasuke around the waist. "It's my duty to punish him for what he's done, not yours." The man reminded him.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You have no idea how much he deserves to be punished for what he's done."

"Even so," The man bowed. "This is Konoha, and Hokage-sama has charged me with his discipline."

Gaara just glared up at the man before pushing past him. His brother and sister quickly followed.

Full Moon Fox sighed. "Perhaps you should hear all that has happened since you left." In a poof, he and Sasuke disappeared, reappearing at the Uchiha Manor. The man dropped Sasuke roughly on the ground. "Make yourself comfortable." The man sunk down onto one of the couches, and Sasuke followed suit.

"You've seen Sai-kun and Sakura-san together already." The masked man began. "They've been engaged for a month and a half now." There seemed to be a sad smile in his voice. "And Neji-san… Since Naruto-kun's death, he has worn his curse mark with pride, looking at it as the connection that made the two of them the same. It actually gave him a reason to use his headband to cover his one blindspot."

He laughed a little. "And Hinata-san, though she is still the shy little girl that you use to know, she now is bold and forceful anytime that it has to do with Naruto-kun. No one knows how, but now she's married to both Shino-san and Kiba-san.

"Ino-san, Lee-san, and Tenten-san were the only ones you didn't see. Tenten-san was probably waiting for Neji-san when you ran into them, and Lee-san is on a mission with Gai-sensei. Ino-san… Well, she was another casualty. She died protecting Chouji-san, and he didn't eat for a week afterwards."

"Why do I care about any of this?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm getting to that." Full Moon Fox answered. "Let's see… Shikamaru-san is, as the joke goes, doomed to marry Temari-san, if her brothers don't kill him first, that is." He paused for a moment. "That leaves Naruto-kun. I suppose you want to know how he died?"

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded again.

The man laughed softly. "Naruto-kun had taken to listening in on all the information that came to Hokage-sama. A woman came; she said that she had heard of you and Orochimaru heading East, towards the wave country. Naruto-kun demanded on going to investigate. Everyone else was already on other missions, so Tsunade-sama told him to wait for a team to return." He laughed again. "That fox-demon never did learn to listen. He went off alone, and was ambushed. Apparently, it had been a trap.

"I guess he would have managed to save himself, if he hadn't given up. The men who attacked him told Naruto-kun that the Sound Village had been destroyed, along with everyone who was a part of it. He believed you had died, flew into a rage that unleashed the Kyuubi, and killed the men who had attacked him. Unfortunately, he used too much of the Kyuubi's power, and it destroyed his body, killing him. You see, you're twice responsible for that boy's death."

Sasuke looked away. Again, if only he had come back sooner…


	10. 9 Kakashi, Hair, and Discovery

**Okay, there is a light mature warning on this chapter, and I'm sorry but you only get one chapter tonight. Tomorrow you'll get at least two, I promise, but I kind of have to be careful when I'm writing right now, so... yeah. Enjoy**

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of Naruto's grave and sighed. "An idiot to the end, don't you agree?" He asked.

"You would think that having only one eye open would screw with your vision." Full Moon Fox laughed from the branch of a nearby tree.

"Honestly, what did he think he would solve, going out there by himself?" Kakashi sighed again. "I thought I taught him better the importance of teamwork."

"Maybe you're just a bad teacher." Full Moon Fox suggested. "After all, all your students ran off to find different teachers."

"Now I'll have to go home and tell Iruka that you were mean to me." Kakashi's visible eye turned into a frown. "Hmmm, he'll have to cheer me up."

The other man growled. "Bastard."

"What does it matter to you?"

Full Moon Fox laughed. "You're a pervert."

"And you?" Kakashi asked. "I don't need the Sharingan to see the marks on Sasuke."

The man growled again. "Hokage-sama gave me the permission to punish Uchiha-san as I see fit."

"Is it his punishment, or your pleasure?" The jounin countered.

Another growl was his only response.

Sasuke felt something warm and wet on his neck. He gave out a soft moan when suction was applied. "Naruto."

The tongue began to work its way lower, stopping long enough suck each nipple until it was erect, then continuing lower, leaving lasting trails along the way. It stopped at Sasuke's navel, circled a few times, then plunged inward.

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath before moaning loader. His hand reached out to entangle itself in a grip of thick hair. Another moan escaped as the tongue moved lower again, running along the hem of Sasuke's boxers.

Suddenly, Sasuke bolted up. He scanned the room, but found no trace of anyone. Letting out a heavy sigh, he fell back onto his bed. His hands went to cover his face, but paused inches above. Turning one hand slightly, he caught the glint of blond hair. "Naruto."

With another sigh, Sasuke decided to get up and take a walk around the Uchiha grounds to clear his head. He had been back several days, and yet he hadn't been any further than the main manor. He decided it was time to check to make sure everything else was in order.

Throwing on a shirt, he made his way out of his house, and in whatever direction his feet would take him. He wasn't surprised when he stopped at the lake where he had practiced his fireball jutsu so long ago.

Sasuke paused as he saw a dim light reflecting in the lake. He looked up to find a window of one of the nearby Uchiha houses lit. Swiftly, he ran towards it, quietly slipping in.

Sasuke made his way through the halls until he came to the lit door. Slowly he pushed it open, but the door shuddered, and with a swift movement and the sound of glass breaking, the room went dark.

A man stood in the middle of the room, his back turned towards the door. The only part of the silhouette that Sasuke could make out was spiky hair. Looking to his right, he found a mask on the table; Full Moon Fox's mask.

"So this is where you hide." Sasuke smirked as he picked up the mask and put it over his own face. It smelled familiar, but also like something that Sasuke hadn't smelled for years; he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I'm only human; I can't watch you _all _the time." Full Moon Fox answered.

Sasuke smirked again as he removed the mask and held it at arms length. "I really don't like this thing; it reminds me of too many things." He dropped the porcelain fox face, and it shattered as it crashed on the floor. "What will you do now?"

The man laughed. "I'm a ninja." He answered simply, slowly turning around. "I'll work with what I have."

The clouds outside shifted, letting the moon's light fall in the room. Though it was still too dim to make out colors, Sasuke could see the man had big, dazzling, eyes, and wore a face mask much like Kakashi's. He also wore the ninja headband of Konoha on his forehead.

Slowly, Sasuke sauntered over to the man, reaching up and cupping his face. "And what's behind this mask?" He asked innocently.

"If you want to know, you have to remove it." Full Moon Fox answered.

He waited for Sasuke to slowly pull away the mask, then pull away his hand. "It's another mask." Full Moon Fox smiled, closing his eyes momentarily.

* * *

**Ohh, here's a first... Sneak peak of next chapter... Sasuke awakes to find Naruto still in his bed... Looks like the end is drawing near.**


	11. 10 Dobe in the Morning

**I'm soooo sorry, guys... I said that I was going to post another chapter up that day, and then it's half a week before you get it!!! I just got so busy with being back in school that I haven't had time to settle down and write, but I promise that I am making time now.**

**The next chapter will be last, if you decide one thing: Should there be a part 2??? If you think that I should split it up, I will be writing it with the same dedication that I wrote this one, and it would be the story of what happens after Full Moon Fox comes out to everyone in the village and they end up knowing some things... I don't want to say too much because I don't want to ruin the next chapter, but lets just say that whoever Full Moon Fox is will be in a lot of trouble with the people of the village and I think it would be best if it was another story (for lengths perposes), but tell me what you think.**

**A Part 2???**

**For those of you who have reviewed, thank you, and I tried to reply to most... Some of you were right with you predictions in the beginning, and I love how I was able to make some of you change your mind about who Full Moon Fox is. Sorry, but you won't find out for sure unntil the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed, his back against a wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. He had been like this for the last three nights, as if waiting for something, but nothing seemed to happen. Finally, he sighed and called out. "Naruto? Please?"

"What do you want, Teme?" The orange ninja asked, leaning up against the same wall as Sasuke.

Instantly, Sasuke jumped up and pinned Naruto to the wall, one hand holding the blonde's hands over his head, the other snaked up his former teammate's shirt. "All I want is you." He answered huskily before locking his lips with Naruto's.

"Dammit, Teme, warn a guy before you do that!" Naruto struggled under the man's hold.

"You're not getting away tonight." Sasuke purred.

In one swift motion, Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt, and pinned him on the bed. Keeping Naruto down with his knees, Sasuke removed his own shirt, then attatched himself to his lover's neck.

After leaving a trail of bites and other marks along Naruto's neck, Sasuke came up for air. "Have you ever heard about an Uchiha's lust?" He asked innocently. "Let's just say that it's why the Uchiha clan use to be so big, and you're not leaving here until I'm satisfied."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But-"

Sasuke silenced him with another kiss. "There won't be any arguing tonight, Dobe."

Sasuke worked his way lower, leaving a trail of hickies down the middle of Naruto's chest and stomach, stopping where the Kyuubi's seal should be.

A shiver shot through Naruto's spine, causing the seal to appear. Sasuke looked up with an evil glare in his eyes. "That's what I wanted." Slowly, he began to trace the mark with his tongue, going from the outside then moving in.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped as he felt the man's tongue plunge into his navel. He gasped again as he felt his pants and boxers roughly removed.

A few moments later, an equally naked Uchiha hovered over the blonde, wordlessly looking over his body. With one last smirk, Sasuke repositioned the two of them, then began to run his fingers along Naruto's member.

Naruto let out a loud moan, and Sasuke took this opportunity to push himself into the smaller man. He let out his own moan as Naruto's body tightened around him, sending shivers down his spine.

Sasuke let the man under him adjust before he began moving. First, it was slow, until Naruto began arching his back into it, begging Sasuke. "Faster… Harder… More…"

Soon the Uchiha had lost all control and could focus on nothing more than slamming into _his _Dobe. Just as he began to feel his own release building in his stomach, Sasuke's hand snake down to encircle Naruto's throbbing organ, and he began to stroke in time with the rhythm he and Naruto had already established.

Sasuke's pace sped up as he felt Naruto come over his hand and their stomachs. A few strokes later, and Sasuke followed suit, and collapsed on top of his lover.

A few moments later, Naruto made to push Sasuke up and retrieve his clothes, but the Uchiha merely pushed him back down.

"I didn't say I was done yet, Dobe." His infamous smirk returned and they began again, and again, and again.

Sasuke closed his eyes tighter to the sunlight that filter through his window. Giving an annoyed grunt, he pulled the source of his warmth closer to him. His eyes shot open when he realized that it was another person, and he smiled when he recognized him as Naruto.

Being jostled, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He stared sleepily at Sasuke for a few minutes before his eyes shot open. "Shit." He cursed under his breath and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke merely smiled as he feel back onto his bed, his eyes slowly gliding shut.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last, most likely, so tell me if you think a part two is a good idea.**


	12. 11 Full Moon Fox is

**I'm glad so many of you got so excited over the story and were so eager for me to update. This is the final chapter, and there will be a part two. In the next part, the chapters will be longer, and may appear only once every few days because of the longer length and the fact that I am a full time college student.**

**Anyways, please enjoy the end of this story and wait just as eagerly for the beginning of the next part.**

**This story carries a pretty heavy language warning... Sasuke and that darn mouth of his... shakes head **

* * *

Sasuke burst into the Hokage's office, once again not bothering to knock. He slammed his fist into her desk, bringing down an orange jacket with it.

"What the hell is it now, Uchiha?" Tsunade demanded, rising from her seat.

Sasuke thrust the jacket at her. "It's his; Naruto's. I know he's alive, so why is everyone acting like he isn't?"

Tsunade was taken aback for a moment, and feel silent. She closed her eyes to think, and when she opened them, her voice was slow and shaky. "I don't know what you mean; I examined Naruto's body myself, and there is no doubt in my mind that he's-"

"Dammit! Don't lie to me." Sasuke interrupted. "I've seen him almost ever night since I've been back here. I've slept with him every time I've seen him, include about fifty times last night, and I have these marks," at this, Sasuke pulled down the collar of his shirt to show the marks 'Naruto' had left on him. "And his clothes to prove it."

"Dammit." Tsunade cursed under her breath. "I told him-"

"What?" Sasuke demanded. "You told him not to get caught because it would ruin whatever little scheme you and this entire fucking village have planned to piss me off? Why the fuck are all of you pretending that that little idiot is dead when he's not?"

"I told you, Naruto is-" This time Tsunade was interrupted by the appearance of Full Moon Fox.

"Hokage-sama." The masked man bowed. "Perhaps he should-"

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Sasuke broke in, reeling back and slamming his fist alongside Full Moon Fox's face.

The fox-mask instantly shattered. The cloth mask underneath remained, but Sasuke still froze in place. He stammered for a few minutes before snapping back to reality when the Hokage slammed all of the blinds shut.

Though half of his face was still hidden, Sasuke could finally see the man clearly and in color. The short spiky hair that he had been unable to pin-point now jumped out in a bright golden color; the big expressive eyes that Sasuke knew he had seen before now shone deep blue; and, just where the mask ended, three small marks on each side of Full Moon Fox's could be made out. Now, Sasuke was also able to remember what the smell he had smelt within the fox-mask was: ramen.

Without even thinking, Sasuke lunged at the man he now knew was Naruto. "You son of a bitch!" He screamed as he pounded his fist into the other man's face. "What the hell did you think you were doing? How could you just leave me like? How could you just watch me suffer over something you knew hadn't happened?" Slowly, Sasuke's pounding got weaker, until he was limply hitting Naruto's chest. "How could you leave me like that?"

"You left me first." Naruto's voice was cold and emotionless.

In anger and frustration, Sasuke pulled the final face mask off of Naruto's face, then seized his mouth with his own. Naruto just sat there, not reacting at all.

"You can't just fix what you did when you left with a simple kiss." Naruto stated matter-of-factly. "Now you know how I felt when you left, and it killed me that I couldn't bring you back. That is why Uzumaki Naruto is no more."

"Dobe." Sasuke seethed as he pushed Naruto. "I left to protect you. I had to get stronger, with whatever means possible, so that I could kill Itachi. When I learned that he was after you, and I couldn't stop him when he came for you, I knew I had to do something. I had to make sure I could protect you, so that you wouldn't end up like everyone else I loved."

Naruto's breath hitched, and Sasuke took notice. "Tuh, Dobe, of course that's what it was." He continued on. "I love you."

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto leaned closer.

"This is all very sweet," Tsunade interrupted. "But, what are we going to do about this situation? There is a strict reason why Naruto's identity was kept secret from everyone, and now it's been compromised."

"Everyone?" Sasuke asked, turning to Naruto. The Uchiha was still sitting somewhat in the younger man's lap from their earlier bout.

Naruto nodded. "Everyone really does believe that I'm dead. Only Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero-sannin know that I'm Full Moon Fox." Naruto smiled a toothy smile. "So that means that everyone's hatred towards you for killing me were their true feelings."

"Dobe." Sasuke said off-handedly as he pushed Naruto again and got up off him.

"We can't let the village lose the last Uchiha member, and the Sharingan, but there is no way that Sasuke can continue here with everyone believing what he knows isn't true."

Naruto looked away thinking for a moment before speaking slowly and sadly. "Anou, the village doesn't need me anymore." He reminded the Hokage dejectedly. "If I went back to how it was before, just being an ANBU captain, then everything would be okay, right?"

"People would question the death of everyone else since then." Tsunade answered slowly. "And, we would never be able to for this division again."

"I still have the same skills though." Naruto pleaded. "And Sasuke does too. I'm sure even Sai has the capabilities required, so why should it matter?"

"Are you willing to deal with the consequences yourself, without having to have me come in and set everything right after I make the announcement that all of this was to deal with the threat of Akatsuki and Orochimaru?"

"Hai." The blonde boy answered confidently.

"Alright." Tsunade sighed.

Naruto smiled as he jumped towards Sasuke wrapping his arms around the Uchiha. Everything was going to be alright now; he had his lover, his village, and soon he would have his friend again. Absolutely nothing could go wrong, and everything in Naruto's world would be better than it had been before Sasuke had left all those years ago. Life would be great.

* * *

**Okay guys, many of you were right when you guessed that Full Moon Fox was Naruto, and even just the fact that Naruto wasn't really dead. **

**To clear up a few things... Naruto considered himself to have really died because he lost Sasuke, and that's why he was so much unlike himself when he was Full Moon Fox. The part two will pick up here... The prologue, because there will be one, will give a quick overview of what happened, and then will include Tsunade's announcement to the village.**

**I look forward to seeing all of you in the next part. Please tell me what you think about how it ended, and even how you feel about male preg... I'm kind of against it, yet I support all male pregs I've ever read (which is a lot)... It wouldn't happen in the next one, but I was thinking about writing something about Sasu/Naru as maybe a family in the future and maybe even keeping this story as their background there... I know it's a lot to ask you guys to tell me, but please do.**

**Naru-chan: I only support a male preg. if Sasuke has to carry the kid around.**

**Sasu-kun: Dobe, how do you expect that to happen?**

**Naru-chan: That's the writer's problem, not mine.**

**Aiko: sweat-drop and pulse vein Thanks alot Naru-chan, for that I'm going to make go through childbirth as often as possible, unless my readers want Sasu-kun prego too. with puppy-dog eyes Please no, I don't know how to explain that one as possible.**


End file.
